


both your smiles (were twice as wide as ours)

by intolauren



Series: in another life [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, because she's my baby okay, felicity smoak is also a huge part of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: Six years after the goodbye.





	both your smiles (were twice as wide as ours)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little something I wanted to indulge in and this story was the perfect way to do it. Please humour me, okay?
> 
> You don't really have to have read part 1, but this will mean a lot more if you have, trust me. For premium angst (and pretty important context) anyway. 
> 
> And feel free to let me know what you think when you're done! :)

As far as Tuesdays go, it’s an average one. 

It’s an overcast day and Kara goes about it in much of the same way she always does. She wakes up, eats breakfast, checks in at the DEO, goes to work at CatCo, grabs lunch with James, stops two burglaries and rescues a young couple from a house fire, buys coffee for the new intern on her way back, leaves work a little later than she’s supposed to after she finishes typing up her latest article and then heads to her favourite deli to pick up her favourite doughnuts. She grabs extra because Alex is coming over for dinner later and she has some apologising to do for cancelling plans with her last week. 

It’s an unremarkable day. 

In another life, this day went differently. 

In another life on this day, Kara left Lena in her bed and ran to the west coast and pretended not to hear words of forgiveness and then came back to an empty apartment hours later. 

In another life on this day, time stopped and started and everything changed. 

But today is unremarkable, and Kara lets herself consider the irony in that, because today being unremarkable is really anything but. 

Six years have passed, and Kara’s long since stopped expecting this date to lose its meaning, but there have been no tears today and Kara has felt lighter inside and she doesn’t know what that means, but she decides that it has to be a good thing. 

“Kara?” 

Kara’s just leaving the deli when someone calls her name from just down the street. She squints in the setting sunlight, to see a young, blonde woman smiling almost apprehensively at her a few feet away. The blonde walks over, and Kara knows she’s seen her somewhere before but she can’t quite remember where. 

“You’re Kara, right?” She asks as she approaches her. 

“Yup. That’s me,” Kara says, pushing her glasses up her nose. 

“I thought it was, but I wasn’t sure! I’m Felicity, Felicity Smoak, of Smoak Technologies,” she smiles, holding out her hand. “I read your article just this afternoon, the one you wrote in light of the Women In STEM gala next week at the university, and I just wanted to tell you that I loved it. I read a lot of your articles actually because I really enjoy your narrative. And then when I saw you coming out of the deli just now, I figured why not introduce myself! Since we have so much in common after all and I- oh, excuse me just one second, I’m sorry,” Felicity says, as her phone starts ringing and she digs around in her purse to find it. 

Kara smiles and waits, her cheeks flushed at Felicity’s compliments. 

“You’re never going to guess who I’m talking to right now!” Felicity says into her phone. “Kara Danvers! I just told her how much I love her articles,” she smiles, and there’s an air of excitement in her voice that makes Kara feel warm. 

It’s a true testament of time and its healing power that Kara doesn’t see what’s coming next, doesn’t fully recognise the voice on the other end of Felicity’s call until Felicity’s pulling the phone from her ear slightly and asking her a question. 

“Do you have half an hour?” Felicity asks. “Only Lena wants to grab a coffee with you, if you’re okay with that? She just asked me to ask you if you have some time.” 

It takes her brain a second to piece everything together, and when it does, Kara is surprised at how little her body reacts. 

The woman in front of her is Felicity Smoak, CEO of Smoak Technologies, Lena Luthor’s wife. 

She remembers hearing about the two of them a little over a year ago, about how they’d apparently flown off to England to get married. There had been no pictures, in fact, the only give away had been the matching silver bands the two of them suddenly started wearing on their ring fingers days after they arrived back National City. Even a year later, no one really knows much about how Felicity and Lena met, or anything else about their relationship. 

Standing here with Felicity now, everything makes a lot of sense. 

She smiles and forces her brain to stop trying to fit together tiny puzzle pieces for the time being. 

“Um, I’m having dinner with my sister at 7. But I have some time,” Kara says, and she doesn’t know if it’s the right thing to say, but it’s an unremarkable Tuesday and she figures she has nothing to lose. 

Kara tries to not listen for Lena’s voice as Felicity pulls the phone back to her ear and tells her to meet them at the deli. But listening for Lena’s voice is the habit of a lifetime, one she’s not exactly proud to admit took at least four years to break, so she can hardly blame herself for being tempted to eavesdrop a little. 

Kara hears Lena tell Felicity that she loves her, that she’s leaving her office now and she’ll be five minutes, and it feels so familiar that it almost makes her shiver. 

In another life, Lena said those words to Kara almost everyday. 

“She’ll be five minutes,” Felicity smiles. “Did you wanna go inside and order? I can wait with you or I can just go, I don’t mind. But I really would love to talk to you more about your article if that’s okay with you? Maybe not even now, but another time? Lena and I have actually been out of the city for a few months, we got back just yesterday actually, so it’s crazy to bump into you like this!” 

Kara wonders how much Lena has told Felicity about her. She wonders if Felicity knows how she left Lena. 

She decides it doesn’t matter. 

“Of course, we can talk while we wait if you want to? I’m actually kind of honoured, really. I have so many questions I’d love to ask you. Off the record, of course. Just… you know, as a friend or whatever,” Kara adds, smiling somewhat awkwardly. 

If Felicity senses Kara’s anxiety, she doesn’t say, and Kara can see already just how warm and kind Felicity is. “I can’t answer anything without a latte,” Felicity laughs. “What are you having?” 

 

Kara’s surprised by how easy Felicity is to talk to. The conversation flows without pause as they wait for Lena, and Kara’s grateful because it doesn’t give her much time to think about seeing Lena for the first time in six years. Felicity doesn’t mention it either and Kara wonders if that’s deliberate. 

Kara finds herself fascinated by Felicity, by the way she talks with such animation, how sarcastic and genuinely funny she is, how warm and pleasant it is to be in her company, how completely unafraid she is to be herself. She talks without pauses, and doesn’t apologise for it, but listens intently when Kara’s speaking, validating every word Kara says just in the way she listens. 

Kara also notices that Felicity paid for twelve lattes at the register, and with the way the cashier just smiled and thanked her, Kara can tell she does it a lot. 

Felicity’s an extremely likeable person, she’s generous in every sense of the word, and Kara’s only known her for fifteen minutes but of all the people in the world, she’s happy Lena chose her. 

Kara knows the exact moment when Lena walks into the deli, and she knows just by looking at Felicity’s face. 

Felicity’s in the middle of her sentence and then suddenly her eyes are softer, her smile is warmer, her shoulders relax enough that Kara notices and her heartbeat skips just the tiniest amount, as though just seeing Lena from across the room excites her and soothes her all at the same time. 

Kara had spent a long time unlearning the sound of Lena’s heartbeat, but it takes barely a fraction of a second for her to hear it again, and she’s almost embarrassed by how much the sound of it comforts her, even after all these years. Lena’s nervous, she can tell that just by listening to her heart, and a deep, forgotten instinct to quieten her nerves is suddenly overwhelming. 

For the first time, Kara questions whether this was a good idea. 

Kara looks down at her hands as Lena approaches, and part of her wants to stay that way where she can’t see her face and can pretend that she’s still the same Lena as before. 

But Kara’s eyes are drawn to Lena’s, they always were, as as Lena slides onto the bench next to Felicity, Kara looks up. 

Kara had never planned for this moment, because she’d never considered that she might see Lena again one day. For awhile, it was too painful to, and then when it didn’t hurt as much anymore, there was no real need to wonder about it either way. 

When their eyes meet for the first time in six years, Kara’s expecting it to hurt. 

And what surprises her more than anything is that it doesn’t. 

_Something_ tightens in Kara’s chest at the sight of Lena, but it isn’t painful. Because Lena’s happy, Kara knows that without a shadow of a doubt already, and there’s absolutely nothing about that which hurts. 

“Hey, Kara,” Lena smiles, and there’s so much familiarity behind her smile. It reminds Kara of walks along the bay at sunset, sharing doughnuts over lunch in Lena’s office, Sunday afternoons cleaning her apartment whilst listening to show tunes. 

Felicity’s watching Lena closely, and Kara wonders if she’s deliberately not looking in her direction. Her body language is completely relaxed though, apart from a tiny hint of worry in her eyes as she looks at Lena, and realises for the first time that this really isn’t as awkward as it should be. 

“Hey, Lena,” Kara replies, smiling, and it feels so good to smile at Lena. 

“Kara and I were just talking about the gala next week,” Felicity says, slipping her arm through Lena’s. “She’s going to be covering the evening for CatCo.” 

“Of course she is, she’s the best reporter they have. Did she tell you that?” Lena asks, raising an eyebrow, a warm smile on her lips. 

Kara feels like blushing, and she considers how crazy yet unsurprising it is that Lena still makes her feel like this.

“Of course she didn’t. Kara’s a lot more modest than I would be if I were her,” Felicity laughs. “You have pretty much the entire publishing industry at your feet, you know?” She adds, meeting Kara’s eyes. 

Kara rolls her eyes dismissively. “Oh, I’m not sure about that…” 

“Come on, Kara! You’re CatCo’s highest paid reporter! You go all over the world writing for them! And if I remember correctly, I’m pretty sure that’s what you always wanted, right?” Lena smiles, and the way she smiles makes Kara wonder about so much. 

Mostly about all the things Lena still remembers about her, all the things she still knows about her. 

Because Kara still knows that Lena has thirteen freckles on her back, some too fair for the human eye to see. She knows she has a scar on the back of her thigh from falling off of a horse when she was a child and she knows her birthday is December 24th. She knows that in the summer, her eyes are somehow more brown than green and she knows she’s allergic to apples. 

She’ll always know those things. 

“I guess so,” Kara replies, taking a sip of her latte. 

As she does, Felicity hands her cup to Lena. “I hate to leave you guys, but I actually have to get back to work. The board meeting this afternoon ran over by like three hours so I still have so much to do before tomorrow. I only left my office to grab a little something for dinner, so I really should get back. I’m probably going to be working until at least midnight at this rate, so don’t wait up for me, babe, okay?” She says to Lena as she stands, pressing a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek. 

Lena frowns. “Don’t work too late, okay?” 

“I’ll stop working late when you do,” Felicity laughs, and she squeezes Lena’s shoulder affectionately before she steps away from the table. “It was nice to meet you Kara. I’m sorry I can’t talk with you more, but I’ll see you at the gala, right? And maybe we could talk more then. On or off of the record,” she smiles, slipping the strap of her purse over her arm. 

Kara nods. “Of course. I’ll see you there.” 

Felicity gives Lena one last look full of warmth and love, and Lena smiles and blows a kiss, before Felicity’s gone, leaving the two of them alone. 

There’s a silence for the first time now that Felicity has left, and it’s a much heavier silence than Kara expected. 

Lena’s watching her, and there’s an unreadable expression on her face and she’s gripping the cup in her hand almost as though she needs it to keep her grounded. Her heart rate has picked up again now that Felicity has gone and it makes Kara wonder just how much Lena has come to rely on her. 

“Felicity seems really sweet,” Kara says, because she doesn’t know what else to say, and then she smiles genuinely because it’s true and she’s happy for Lena.

Lena visibly relaxes at her words. “She is,” she responds, smiling warmly back, her eyes shining with affection.

“She’s cute too,” Kara teases, and she surprises herself with that, momentarily lost in how easy this all feels even after so long. 

Lena blushes softly, seemingly unfazed otherwise at Kara’s comment. “Yeah well, you know I’ve always had a thing for blondes,” she laughs, and the way she meets Kara’s eyes as she does, almost makes Kara shiver. 

It shouldn’t be this easy between them. 

All of this should hurt. 

This is the first time in six whole years that the two of them have talked, and Kara knows that it shouldn’t feel like this. 

“This is weird, right?” Lena says, her voice soft and affected. 

Kara huffs out a laugh. “What’s weird is that this isn’t half as weird as I thought it would be.” 

Lena smiles, and it reminds Kara of _before_. “That’s true. I didn’t think it could ever feel like this.” 

“I always hoped that it would, you know? That one day we’d just be two friends having coffee, and it wouldn’t hurt so much anymore.” 

At the mention of pain, Lena’s brow crinkles. She sighs, softly, and then rests her head on her hand. 

“Are you happy, Kara?” Lena asks, and it’s just a question, but there’s so much weight behind it and it throws Kara off. 

She knows Lena wants her to be truthful. She knows Lena is putting everything on the line with that one question. 

So Kara thinks. 

Kara thinks about her job, thinks about her sister, her friends, her newly adopted kitten, the family vacation she’s going on in a couple of weeks, the fact that she’s sitting here with Lena right now, despite everything, talking about happiness. 

“Yeah. I think I am,” Kara decides, and the truth behind her words is so profound that she feels it everywhere and the hairs on her arms stand on end. 

In another life, Kara is saying sorry over and over and she’s holding Lena’s hand like it’s the last time she ever will and she’s experiencing a pain like no other. 

In this one, Lena smiles and reaches across the table, places her palm face up and invites Kara to place her hand in hers. 

Kara does, and it’s only when she does that she realises she’s shaking. 

When her hand makes contact with Lena’s, Kara feels the smallest sliver of pain. Because Lena’s hand feels exactly the same, and holding onto it still makes Kara’s heart skip, and by the sound of Lena’s inside her chest, Kara has the same effect on her too. 

“I just wanted to…” Lena trails off, and her eyes flutter closed and Kara doesn’t understand. “You’re still so warm,” Lena smiles. “I missed you.” 

Kara squeezes Lena’s hand tightly before she pulls back. Kara wants to tell Lena so much, and part of her wants to start apologising again all of a sudden, and she knows that the longer her hand is in Lena’s, the harder it’s going to be and she doesn’t want any of this to be difficult. 

“Tell me about Felicity,” Kara says, because suddenly she just wants to know everything. 

Lena smiles, and with her smile, it’s as if the moment that just passed between them is firmly in the past again. 

“Felicity is…” She trails off again and Kara watches as Lena’s eyes warm. “She makes me happy.” 

Kara’s taken aback by Lena’s choice of words, because the Lena Kara knows wouldn’t be so casual about her affections. Kara wants to ask Lena when it became so easy to talk about her happiness, wants to ask her how she did it, how she stopped being afraid of her emotions and seeing them as weaknesses, but she knows that instead she’ll probably just always have to wonder because that’s the kind of conversation you can’t have with someone you used to be in love with. 

“I can see that,” Kara smiles. “How did you meet?” 

Lena’s cheeks flush, and it’s a beautiful sight, one that Kara has missed so much. 

“We actually met in college, believe it or not. We were both very firmly in the closet back then,” she laughs. “We lived on the same floor, and over the years, somehow we ended up friends. But we drifted apart after college, lost touch. A couple of years ago, I started hearing her name again, and obviously given the work I do and the work she does at Smoak Tech, our paths were bound to cross again at some point. And they did. The rest is history, I guess. I won’t bore you with it,” Lena smiles, her eyes wistful. 

It looks good on her. Happiness looks good on Lena. 

“I heard the rumours about your wedding,” Kara chuckles, and Lena rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sure you did. I’m not sure any of them have much truth in them, though. We actually married at City Hall. My mother was there,” Lena says, and she says it as though it’s nothing and when Kara’s eyebrows raise, Lena laughs. “I was surprised too. I sent her an invite to the ceremony just on the off chance that she might find the time to come, but I never actually expected her to show up. She didn’t stay long and she didn’t have much to say to me, but she came. She told me my father would have been proud of me, which was nice and more than I could have asked for. As a whole, the day was really lowkey. It was perfect though. Felicity looked beautiful, of course. Here, I’ll show you a picture.” 

Lena reaches into her pocket for her phone and pulls up a picture. It’s of her and Felicity in their wedding outfits, their arms around each other, smiling. Felicity’s in a stunning white dress with endless amounts of intricate lace detail, but the dress itself is knee length and doesn’t quite resemble that of a typical wedding dress. Her shoulder length hair is curled and her makeup is perfect and if it weren’t for Lena, Kara would probably say she’s never seen anyone so beautiful. 

But there’s Lena. 

Lena in a fitted, expensive looking white suit with her long, dark hair flowing down one side of her, tiny peach coloured flowers scattered through it, her smile huge and natural and _real_ and there’s absolutely no doubt that Lena is the most beautiful person Kara has ever seen. 

“Wow,” Kara whispers. “You look stunning, Lena. You both do.” 

Again, Kara’s taken aback by how little this hurts, because in another life, Lena wears a wedding suit and holds _Kara’s_ hand, and Kara knows that this moment shouldn’t feel so right. 

But it does. 

Lena smiles and slips her phone back into her pocket. “You’ve heard about the chip that’s literally revolutionising life for spinal paralysis sufferers, right? That’s giving them back the ability to walk and live a normal life?” She says, her eyes shining. 

“Of course!” 

“That’s Felicity’s. She made it,” Lena smiles, proudly. 

“Felicity did that? That’s incredible! But how come no one _knows_?” Kara asks, because she remembers two years ago when the tech was first being trialed and she’d searched what felt like every single inch of the internet trying to find out who was behind it, desperate to meet them and talk with them about it for the magazine. 

“Felicity didn’t want to attach her name to it. It’s pretty personal for her and talking about the chip itself brings up a lot of stuff that she doesn’t exactly want the public to know. So she attached a different name to it, one that couldn’t be traced back to her, one that helps to keep her separate from it. Because she actually wears one of the chips herself; the first ever proto-type is still in her spine today. She can’t walk without it,” Lena replies, and her voice is somewhat detached all of a sudden, and Kara can tell there’s a long and painful story behind her words. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara says, and Lena smiles. “But I think it’s amazing what she’s done. That tech has not only changed people’s lives, it’s saved them. And all of the upgrades and new generations I’ve read about that she’s developing for other immobilising injuries, they’re going to save even more! You must be so proud of her.” 

Lena smiles again, fully this time and the sadness has gone from her eyes. “I am. You have no idea,” she replies. “The best thing about it is that she’s completely funding them, making absolutely certain that they’re available on everyone’s insurances for no extra cost. She didn’t want the tech to be a privilege that only a few people can afford. She wanted it to be affordable for everyone. So even though one chip costs more to produce than most people would be able to comprehend, Felicity makes sure that _no one_ ever has to pay that kind of money for one. Being able to watch her work and help people whilst taking almost none of the credit really is one of the best things about being her wife.” 

The more Lena talks about Felicity, the more perfectly the two of them make sense. Kara’s never met anyone as selfless as Lena who is so willing to receive little to no thanks or recognition for what she does. But Felicity seems to check those boxes too. 

“She’s amazing, Kara. She helps me everyday. I feel so lucky to have found her,” Lena continues, and Kara’s heart skips. 

Because the way Lena talks about Felicity, _that’s_ the way Kara had always wanted to love Lena. Wholly and without fear, her love for her helping her to grow and heal and become the best version of herself. 

“I’m really happy for you, Lena. I’m glad you found each other. I’m glad you have each other to look out for and be there for. It’s more than-“ She stops, because suddenly she finds herself choked up and she needs to take a breath before she cries. 

“Kara,” Lena whispers, and her voice is so soft that is almost stops Kara’s heart. 

“No, it’s okay. I just, I’m so happy for you. I can’t tell you that enough. And I can see how happy you are and that’s all I ever wanted for you, all I ever wanted to _be_ for you, but I couldn’t and I accepted that a long time ago, and even though what happened between us is one of the worst things that’s ever happened to me, I wouldn’t go back and change any of it because it lead you to Felicity,” Kara says, pushing through the tears that are still threatening because she needs Lena to understand that she’s okay, she’s _so okay_ , because she knows with all of her heart that Lena is happy. 

Lena reaches out for Kara’s hand again, and Kara gives it to her. 

“I still love you, you know?” Lena says, and her smile is cathartic. 

Kara’s chest tightens. 

In another life there were talks of forever and talks of always and Kara wonders whether that life is separate from this one after all. 

“I still love you, too,” Kara replies, and when Lena traces her thumb over Kara’s knuckle, Kara shivers. 

“I told Felicity all about you. I was very much still in love with you when she and I found each other again, actually. So she knows everything. She knows how much I loved you and how painful our ending was and how you were the first person I ever let in all the way and why you had to leave. She knows that this date, today, will always remind me of you. She lets me talk about you if I need to, lets me cry sometimes even though it’s been years, and she never tells me that I shouldn’t still love you. She understands in a completely unfathomable way that you’re important to me and that you always will be. Felicity’s my soulmate, Kara, but you were the love of my life. That isn’t ever going to change, and Felicity knows that. She’s always wanted to meet you, and I’m pretty sure this won’t be the last time we all spend time together, as long as that’s okay with you. She seemed pretty besotted with you, actually,” Lena smiles. 

Kara inhales a shaky breath, because Lena’s words have somehow settled every single thing inside her, and the calm is overwhelming. 

“That’s… That’s completely okay with me. It would be the best thing ever if I could spend time with you both some more. I can’t really tell you how much I’d like that,” Kara says, and she squeezes Lena’s hand. 

Lena smiles again, softly, before she pulls her hand back. “Are you seeing anyone?” She asks. 

Kara shakes her head. “I dated a few people. But it didn’t work out with any of them. I’m still… I still have things to figure out. And work still takes up almost all of my time, you know? But it’s… It’s fulfilling and I love it, all of it, and so I don’t mind. I like being alone, truly,” she replies, and she knows it sounds like a lie, but it’s the truth, all of it. 

“I’m glad,” Lena says. “But you need someone to look out for you too, you know? I know you’re good at saving the world and I have no doubt that you’re content with the way things are, but don’t get in your own way, okay?” 

Kara chuckles affectionately. “I won’t. I promise.” 

“I mean it, Kara. I want you to have this, what I have with Felicity. And I don’t want you to be the reason you don’t.”

“I know. Thank you,” Kara says, and she means it. 

Kara’s phone buzzes in her pocket then, and the sound of it is a sudden reminder that outside this deli, life is continuing as normal. Being with Lena always had a tendency to make Kara forget about the rest of the world, and she isn’t surprised to find that that hasn’t changed. 

She pulls her phone out of her pocket. 

Alex: _Where are you????_

Kara glances at the time, and her stomach drops when she sees that it’s almost 7:30pm. She’s half an hour late for dinner with her sister. 

“I’m gonna have to go,” Kara says. “I’m late for dinner with my sister.” 

“Oh, of course! Has that much time really gone by already?” 

“Yup. Some things don’t change, I guess,” Kara chuckles. 

“Time always felt different when we were together, didn’t it?” Lena smiles. 

“Always,” Kara agrees, and then she stands up from the table. 

“I’ll see you again soon, right?” Lena asks as she stands up too. 

This moment is strange. 

Kara thinks about the last time they said goodbye to each other. 

She wonders if Lena’s thinking about it too. 

“Of course. Will you be at the gala with Felicity?” 

“I will, yeah. Did you want to maybe join us for dinner beforehand?” Lena asks, and for the first time, she sounds almost nervous. 

Kara smiles. “Are you sure you’ll have time?” 

“We’ll make time,” Lena replies, and the casual way in which she says _we_ , makes Kara feel warm. “I’ll make sure of it. Felicity will really like it, to get to know you more. I really hope the two of you can be friends.” 

“I really hope so too.” 

Kara’s phone buzzes again. 

Alex: _I’m leaving if you’re not home in 2 minutes and I’m never speaking to you again_

Kara chuckles. “I really have to go. Alex is threatening to disown me if I’m not home in the next two minutes.” 

Lena laughs. “Is it… is it okay if I hug you?” 

Kara’s heart skips. “Of course it’s okay,” she smiles, and the tears that threatened earlier are suddenly back, all because of the way Lena is looking at her. 

Lena steps away from the table and approaches Kara with her arms open wide. 

She doesn’t hesitate. 

Lena pulls Kara into her, and wraps her arms around her, and Kara hears the skip of Lena’s heart as she does. 

There are no tears this time. 

Because this is just the beginning of something and there’s no need for tears. 

Afterwards, Kara flies home, has dinner with Alex and apologises with doughnuts, heads to the DEO and spars with J’onn, stops an alien from causing havoc downtown simply by convincing them to go to The Bar and try the chicken wings instead, takes a shower, watches TV in bed, and then falls asleep a little after midnight.

It’s an unremarkable Tuesday again. 

_Which is pretty remarkable_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a comment, please! Or both if you want to. (Honestly, either/or means the world to me.)


End file.
